


Bandmates

by tsuristyle



Category: SMAP
Genre: Gen, High School, tiny bandmates protecting each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 17:16:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8999725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsuristyle/pseuds/tsuristyle
Summary: He didn't play sports, he didn't tell dirty jokes, he didn't get involved in fights-- and now he'd joined Johnny's, which pretty much ruled out all of his chances for quietly fitting in.(Tsuyoshi rescues Goro from bullies. Written November 2013.)





	

Goro didn't really like school. From an early age he'd preferred playing with his sister to hanging out with the neighborhood boys, and throughout elementary and middle school his friends had tended to consist mainly of girls and the occasional loner. There wasn't much he had in common with most boys, anyway; he didn't play sports, he didn't tell dirty jokes, he didn't get involved in fights-- and now he'd joined Johnny's, which pretty much ruled out all of his chances for quietly fitting in.  
  
And so, like any boy who didn't manage to quietly fit in, school was a special kind of hell for him.  
  
"Hey you!" Goro flinched as a voice called out from behind him, and fought the instinct to bolt. If he ran, whoever it was would probably just catch up to him.  
  
He turned, adjusting his grip on his bag, and tried to look calm. "What?"  
  
A boy he recognized from one of the other classes approached, looking decidedly unfriendly. His hair was done up yankee-style, and it reminded Goro a bit of Nakai, except that Nakai seemed to prefer laughing over sneering. "Hey you. I've seen you hanging around my sister a lot." The boy crossed his arms, regarding him suspiciously. "You interested in her or something?"  
  
"Huh? Oh, Misaki?" Goro shook his head. "No, we're just friends. I wouldn't date her."  
  
He realized as soon as he said it that it wasn't _quite_ the right thing to say. He seemed to be good at doing that. The boy scowled angrily, stepping up into Goro's personal space. "What's _that_ supposed to mean?"  
  
Goro took a step backwards, waving his hands placatingly. "No, no, I didn't mean--"  
  
"Goro!" They turned at the interruption. A short, lanky boy was running down the street towards them. It took Goro a moment to recognize him-- it was Tsuyoshi, one of the younger boys he'd been assigned to a group with in Johnny's.  
  
Tsuyoshi skidded to a halt next to him. "What's going on? What do you want with him?" Goro edged behind him, trying to look inconspicuous despite the fact that the younger boy was several inches shorter than him.  
  
The other boy tried to push Tsuyoshi aside. "He just insulted my sister!"  
  
"I didn't! We're friends!"  
  
"I wouldn't let you date her, anyway!"  
  
Tsuyoshi stood his ground, not letting the other boy reach Goro. "He said he didn't. Just leave him alone."  
  
The boy looked down at him, sneering. "What's it got to do with _you_? Mind your own business!"  
  
Tsuyoshi narrowed his eyes, glaring back up at the other boy. "It _is_ my business. He's my bandmate."  
  
"Bandmate?" The boy laughed contemptuously. "With _that_ mama's boy? Ha, sounds like this band of yours'll be a _real_ success."  
  
Tsuyoshi's hands curled into fists. "He's not a mama's boy."  
  
"It's okay, just leave it--" Goro touched Tsuyoshi's shoulder lightly, praying desperately that the situation wouldn't escalate even more.  
  
"He's _not_ ," Tsuyoshi insisted. Things might have gone downhill, but by chance the local patrolling policeman came cycling by, and Goro took the opportunity to grab Tsuyoshi's hand and run. The yankee caught sight of the policeman and took off, too, but Goro didn't look back, just in case.  
  
They made it as far as the grocery store near his house, and he bent over, trying to catch his breath.  
  
"Are you okay?" Tsuyoshi was only puffing slightly; he was probably used to doing sports or something. Goro realized he was still clutching the boy's hand. He let go, brushing his hair out of his face.  
  
"I'm fine." He managed a smile between breaths. "Thank you."  
  
"Does he always bother you? I'll fight him for you, if you want." Tsuyoshi patted his upper arm. "I've done kendo and stuff and I'm pretty flexible--"  
  
"No, no," Goro cut him off, waving his hands. He didn't want to get the boy in trouble, especially fighting upperclassmen he didn't have a chance against. "Please don't, I don't like fighting."  
  
"Oh." Tsuyoshi stuck his hands in his pockets and rocked on his heels. "But what about that bully, then?"  
  
Goro shrugged. "I'll deal with it somehow. You don't have to worry about me."  
  
"But we're bandmates," Tsuyoshi insisted stubbornly. "We have to look out for each other."  
  
"It's okay, really. I'm-- I'm friends with his sister." Goro blushed. He hated admitting he was friends with girls; everyone always thought he was weird. Now Tsuyoshi would, too. "She'll talk to him."  
  
"Oh, well that's okay then." Tsuyoshi smiled brightly at him. "But if he ever bothers you again, just let me know. We gotta protect each other, after all."  
  
Goro smiled back shyly, and looked down at his shoes. "Actually, I really _am_ a mama's boy," he admitted quietly.  
  
Tsuyoshi's hand found his and squeezed it reassuringly. "That's okay. We're gonna be an awesome group, you'll see."  
  
Goro looked down at their joined hands and smiled again. If Tsuyoshi was there, maybe being in Johnny's wouldn't be so bad after all.


End file.
